


【Drarry/德哈】The Next Twenty Four Hours

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 二十四小时之后，魔法部会处死你，而在那之前，我属于你。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【Drarry/德哈】The Next Twenty Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Next Twenty-Four Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879818) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 
  * A translation of [The next twenty four hours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695941) by Sara's girl. 



> Fanfiction上声明：  
> 哈利·波特的版权属于罗琳，不属于我，话又说来，这是个好事。  
> 碎碎念：  
> 关于这篇文，我首先要向大家致以最诚挚的歉意，考虑到我对重度焦虑的一贯态度，这篇文章让我成为一个虚伪的人。就在今早，当我从一个痛苦而又十分逼真的梦境中苏醒过来时，泪水奔涌而下，我一直心烦意乱直到我完成这个故事。我认为完全是早上发生的地震让我这样的憔悴和心碎。  
> 除非潜意识里能出现给我带来快乐的东西，否则我一直会沉默不语，希望我能完成foundations的下一章，但此刻，我只有这个。  
> 战后文，混血王子和死亡圣器的后续（改写结局）。心灰意冷的哈利，残酷无情的魔法部，当然我不一定能成功塑造但我还是凭我的感觉，以及噩梦带给我的影响写下来，可以吗？  
> 警告：涉及角色死亡、短篇（对我来说），所以没有大量的情节铺垫，真他大爷的抑郁。
> 
> Ao3上的碎碎念：  
> 我真不喜欢重度焦虑以及角色死亡，但这个故事却是一次恐怖、极具逼真的噩梦后的产物，而这个噩梦让我泪如雨下，我一般都不会因为噩梦而哭泣。  
> 战后文，混血王子和死亡圣器的后续（改写结局）。心灰意冷的哈利，残酷无情的魔法部，当我只是凭借我的感觉，以及噩梦带给我的影响写下来，我对此非常抱歉。  
> 也许这大概是我写过的有史以来最沮丧和沉痛的故事了。

太阳升起，才找到你。7:34，终究太迟。为躲开那些阻挠我来这里的人，我花了太多时间，我很抱歉。  
你孤零零地坐在庄园前冰冷的石阶上，抬起头，默不作声。你的眼神制止了我即将脱口而出的歉意，我又浪费了四分钟。于是，我只能沉默着在你身旁坐下，拉下袖子，紧了紧衣服。四月将至，寒风依旧刺骨。  
你的生命只剩下二十四小时，现在，又少了四分、不，五分钟。  
沉默着，我们坐着。我凝视着你的侧颜，视线沿着你黯淡的眼睛和消瘦的脸颊而下，我知道你只是尽量维持外表的平静，我只想冲你大声喊叫，我知道你放弃了，而我只像个傻瓜，无力回天。明天的同一时刻，你会离开，而现在你却只想和我度过你生命中的最后一天，更不用说我也想随你而去，滑天下之大稽。  
清新的空气中充斥着木头、青草和花朵的气味，而现在我只觉得窒息。  
“呵，每个人都以为你，要死了。”你轻声说道，你那小小的微笑让我下意识地抓紧了坚硬的地面。  
你转过头看着我，你那惨白的头发滑落挡住了一只眼睛。你静等着我的回应，我无法开口。  
你挑起眉，我忍无可忍。  
“别这样，德拉科。”  
“嗯？”  
我摇摇头，把你垂落的头发拨开，不顾一切用力地亲吻你，足以弄伤你，而你默许了我的行为，当我像你那样把手伸进你布料柔软而又光滑的衬衫中时，你也没有拒绝和抱怨。  
“我明白了。”你说话的气息拂过我的嘴唇，我紧紧闭上眼睛。  
我想你是明白，于情于理以及就我个人来讲，我们都是奇怪的“伙伴”。任何认识你我的人都能证明这一点，但更具鲜明的事实却是，你是唯一一个真正为我所属，但战后这个乌烟罩气的魔法部却虎视眈眈只为夺走你。  
你亲吻着我的眼皮，它们灼烧又疼痛。我知道再也没有人能看到这样温柔的你，更不用说，你也不会把你温柔地一面表现在大众面前。我明白这些都不是我真正将要失去的，但是如果我继续放任自己的胡思乱想，我会疯的。  
事实上，你唯一将被夺走的生命才是他们提及的那个“你自己的”，你所有的罪行都源自那场战争，而那也远超出你的控制，更不用说魔法部决心无视一切证据，着手开展“大清除”的整顿活动，你的命于他们而言还算什么。  
他们漠视辩论或者缘由，他们的狗眼里就只能看到你手臂上的黑魔标记。那扭曲的黑色线条让你成为一个没有人性的恐怖分子，在他们的狗眼里，你就像是个不被驯服的野兽，需要迅速、高效、永久地处理掉，以绝后患。  
能帮你证明真相的人都死去了，起初是你的父母。不管我对他们的看法如何，我不禁想到此刻他们不用遭受这种分离的痛苦起码是个小小的安慰。  
随后是我，那是必然。在结束一切之后，还有部分人会认为我还有话语权，但他们也不再需要我了。我反复地争论、游说众人、威胁以及苦苦哀求，最终换来的只有冷冰冰的面具脸和“这个判决已定，没有上诉的必要了。波特先生，你在浪费时间。”  
没人知道我为什么在乎，我确实在乎，德拉科，老天啊，这太伤人了。  
当我告诉你我尝试过，最终无济于事时，你只是耸耸肩，继续喝着茶，就像这事对你来说无所谓，但我注意到了你颤抖的双手，那天晚上你没有入睡，我也一样。  
我无法救你。  
我们没有质疑他们把你关在这里的初衷， 从开始到结束。我一直在想也许待在牢房也许会好些，起码你还有人陪伴。  
他们包围了马尔福庄园，也不允许你离开，除非他们来找你，而且我认为自从判决的那天起，你也没想着如何离开。  
他们将在早上7点30分的时候来，随后按计划实施。在我看来，这个时间十分诡异，太过仓促，就好像他们试图让你知道，不论如何，你都一文不值。  
当然，你非常重要。  
我疑惑你是从什么时候开始成为我的一切，但我无从得知。不知怎的，就那样发生了，我记得当时城堡之外，战争肆虐，我半夜失眠，只身坐在湖边，而你出现。  
典型的不可理喻、卑鄙无耻、顽固不化的小人，你拒绝离开，黑暗中，粗俗的争论扭曲成一种奇异而又强烈的舒适感——我们困惑不解、我们颤抖着，挣扎着抓紧对方。后来你狠狠地瞪了我一眼，然后你拽过早已被青草弄得乱七八糟的袖子，告诉我这是最后一次了，我知道你错了，或者说你在自欺欺人。  
不管怎样，那个时候的你早已做出了选择，或者说某个人（期待你做出的）选择。我恨我自己的冷漠，更恨自己从来都无法阻止失败。一场愚蠢的战争没有改变任何事——六年级我们都知道发生的“那事”、没有改变我对你突如其来的、强烈的“关注”、也没有改变你的视线或是你的言语影响到我的方式——那种缓慢前进的、过程漫长的影响，慢慢渗透我的四肢，我的灵魂。你很关心我。  
不。你和我根本没什么区别，没有。  
你优雅地站起身，我睁开眼睛，不情不愿地跟着你身后进屋，我小心翼翼地跟着你的脚步，双手揣在兜里，以免只想抓紧你而不放开。竭力不要让你不知所措，也不要击碎你摇摇欲坠的脆弱面具。我不会那么做的，尽管我渴望，这是你仅存的时间，我若再占去，只怕是更加可耻和自私。  
灰尘飘荡在空气中，你没有学过如何清洁，家养小精灵们和仆人也已被遣散。你顿了一下，转过头盯着我看了好一会儿，仿佛忘记之前我的存在，然后你轻轻叹了口气。这不对。德拉科，一直以来你都是争强好胜的，为了属于你的东西，为了你的信仰而战，你从未输过，但现在，我不得不眼睁睁地看着你的挫败。  
让人恼怒的是你的顺从，而不是你的沉默。战争期间的会面，我们很少交谈，但我们也不需要。言语总会带来麻烦不是吗？尤其是那些大声说出口的。当我气喘吁吁，凝视着你的眼睛，让所有的痛苦倾泻而出，此刻我的脑海里只剩下：马尔福，我爱你；我爱你，德拉科。  
这就是为什么我站在你身后，默默看你消磨着整个早晨，在你从小长大的地方悲痛地踱步。整个马尔福庄园充斥着黑魔法和绝望，只有个别的一两间房还保留着昔日可见的辉煌，但你还是异样执着地步履匆匆。我感觉自己像个格格不入的入侵者。你指着那些华丽的肖像画，站在曾经是大厅的地方，看上去脆弱而又失落。  
最后仅存的马尔福。  
我双手攥紧门框，苦涩充斥着胸膛，试图忽略脑海里那个小小倒计时的声响。  
我想起我已经很久没看到你吃东西了，但当我劝你至少吃一点儿时，你只是微笑着，转过头看着我。我们之间有一定的距离，但我感觉你就在我身边。  
“那不重要。”你轻声说道。  
“那什么才是？”我诧异地问。  
灰色的眼睛露出几许柔和的神情，你的防备心在一瞬间消失了。  
“这个。”你答道。过了一会儿，你伸了个懒腰，然后头枕在我的大腿上。在这个有几丝阳光的房间里，告诉我，曾经你母亲很喜欢坐在这里看着花园。  
这种亲密无间是少有的，但你毫不在意。尽管我身体的每一处都在叫嚣着，渴求着更多。在造成不可磨灭的后果之前，最后一次我竭力克制自己的冲动，我不会逼你，至少不是今天。我忽略了那冰冷、粗糙的藤蔓——它紧紧缠绕着我的心脏。我咬着嘴唇，手指梳理着你的头发。  
“这感觉真好。”你喃喃地说道，几乎露出一个微笑，苍白的睫毛一闪一闪。  
“是啊。”我低头凝视着，希望能把这份美好展示给整个巫师世界，告诉他们你并不是所谓的“邪恶”，还有，我想你确实是爱我的，尽管你从未承认过这点儿，而我相信，你也知道你对我的感情。  
午后的阳光温暖了你的发丝和冰凉的皮肤。你屈服于这小小的暖意，闭上眼睛，蜷缩起来，像只小猫一样睡着了，我一动不动，让你能在仅剩的这几个小时中不断感受到恐惧、挣扎，但又从我这里能得到一点点的安慰，这种欣慰与矛盾的情感不停的撕裂着我的心。  
而我只是让你安稳地睡着了。  
传来了钟声——已经晚上七点半了，随后你睁开了眼睛。你僵直了身体，我屏住呼吸，随后你看向了我，满是惊恐，那一瞬间，我不敢去触碰你，我把手不自觉的放在椅垫上，你坐起身，颤抖的手指拂弄着你的头发。  
最后，你缓了缓神，晃晃身子，大步走进了仍然美丽的庭院之中。  
“去看看…落日。”你说，而我感受到了你一直避免提及的“遗言”。  
很美，那是当然。你也一样美，你那早已粗糙的外表，惨白的皮肤还有那个愚蠢的标记。  
“每个人觉得我都疯了，因为我竟然要来这里。”  
“你就是疯了。”你向后紧靠着我，我把你搂进怀里，一起坐在草坪上看落日。你的手指反复抓挠着草坪，而且你还时不时地哆嗦，但你不怕，当然你从不害怕。  
我们一直呆到了天黑的那一刻。时间飞逝，我无力阻止。我不喜欢无助感，但我有全部的时间来恼怒。明天。  
“不会疼的，你知道。”  
你笑了，亦或是小声啜泣。我真希望我能闭上我那张“哪壶不开提哪壶”的嘴。“这样就再也不会被伤害，对吧？就是这样。”  
“对不起。”我毫无帮助地低声道歉，把你楼得更紧，我用鼻子贴近你的后脖颈，沉醉于那独特的气息，它让我想起争吵、绝望的亲吻，还有湖边以及撕破的丝绸床单上的互相触碰。  
“这是你最差劲的道歉。”你的头靠着我的肩膀，手指交叉放在你伸直的腿上。  
“对不起。”我又重复了一边，你抬起头看着我，眼睛明亮又睁得大大的。  
“波特。”  
“怎么？”我屏住呼吸，你张开嘴然后又闭上，我想听你说下去。  
你摇摇头，猛地把我拉起来，我跌倒在草坪上，你抓住我，迅速有力的抓住我，还保持着平衡，你还是依然有条不紊，痛，因为我想你应该像我一样崩溃。  
我差不多可以听到你脑海的所想，这一切都预示着，我们在这寂静、黑暗里的每一个举止，都是最后一次，最终一次，再也没有下一次。  
我坐在床上，你的旁边。我只能沉重而闷声不吭地期待，我只能希望我不要表现出来，但你总是很容易看懂我。  
当你最终屈服于我紧紧的拥抱，那样的拥抱一定让你觉得很难受，但是你没有表现出来，就算你抗议，我也不确定我是否会松开我的手。你的心跳砰砰直跳，我也一样，我沉浸在其中，我想让自己成为一块坚固的挡板，在你离去之后把我自己封闭起来。就这样保持着，固执地捍卫，不停回忆着。德拉科，我真的无法忍受了。  
我不知道是想快点还是一步步来，但你显然已经替我做好了决定。你悄声的脱下衣服，在我身边伸了个懒腰，我们默契地在黑暗中动作，我只想感受到你，你也不再抵抗，我不会再怀疑你的犹豫了，不会了。  
记住你的气味，你的味道，你眼中的挑衅和屈服。黑暗的房间里，它们闪着银灰色的光，我触碰你的时候，它们变成深银灰色。我们一言不发，只剩下那些抓痕，那尖锐的呜咽声。你和我的最后一次。  
我需要这个，需要你，一整天。我一直在崩溃的边缘摇摆不定，当你最终射入我的身体，我们大叫着，我本可以把这一整天时间用来做这个，但已不重要了。  
我想要你伤害我，起码留些什么，让我还能感受你，知道你曾经在这里，没人能感同身受，就算他们能理解，也许我们就不会在这里，试着不要说出“再见”二字的告别。我用力把你拽入深渊，你毫无遮掩地张开双臂，滚烫的呼吸从我嘴边拂过，你的汗水和我融合。  
加快速度或者就保持这样，我无所谓，只要能这样就行。  
你说过你不会哭，但当我们一起在皱巴巴的丝绸床单上挪动时，你紧紧闭上明亮的眼睛，把你的脸埋进我的肩窝，用力地抓住我的手，十指交缠。  
我低声说着你的名字，我的身体变得温暖，大汗淋漓，我想让你看着我，但你没有。你再次摇摇头，再次狠狠地冲向我，代替了之前那种缓慢的疼痛，我紧紧地抱住你，叫着。那股炽热，那些黏腻附着在我们身上，我再次抱住你。这一次，我终于大声的说出来了，我知道我做到了。  
我爱你。  
你听到了，攥紧了我的手指，疼痛再次袭来，随后发出一声抽泣。“哈利。”你低语道，这是第一次你说出我的名字，也是最后仅有的一次。  
你回抱住我，闭上眼睛，我知道你在装睡，装睡就装睡吧。我絮絮叨叨说了一大堆希望你醒着时候能听到的话，你假装没听到。我用手指玩着你的头发，手腕被你缓缓而又温暖的呼吸轻柔抚过。当你离去，不再嘲笑我，我是否会为此心痛不已。  
在最后一个小时到来之际，我们施了一个时间显现魔咒。天空已经渐渐变亮，你还躺在那里，床单缠绕在身上，背对着我。你尝试着想告诉我你不会再害怕了，但我对此表示怀疑。我很恐惧，我觉得很不好。告诉自己这整件事情就是个噩梦还能让我再坚持一会儿。  
不管什么事，只要涉及到你，我总是自欺欺人。这就是最后一次了，最终的一次，再也没有机会了。  
“我以为，我不在乎自己的命。”早上六点五十五分的时候，你开口说道。这些话仿佛预示着什么。“但我知道我还是在乎的，我没准备好，没有。”  
我的眼睛刺痛着，只能紧紧的抱着你。言不由衷的触碰你的发丝直到你的身体。  
七点十五分左右，你放开了我的胳膊，睁大了眼睛：“我一直在想，也许他们会改变主意。就在最后那一刻。” 你试图露出一个笑容，但那样显得你更加的脆弱和苦涩。  
“也许吧。”我低语回答。  
我知道你不相信我，德拉科，我也不相信我自己。我知道没有后果的希望太过危险，但我们似乎也没有什么可以再失去的了。  
十分钟。我亲吻着你的嘴唇，你依偎着我。第一次真正意义上，我察觉到了你的恐惧，我把我仅剩的一切都倾注在那个吻里，唇上，舌齿之间。我属于你，你也是我的。我也不知道我们到底谁在安慰谁。  
你平静的穿上你的衣服，而且黑色和灰色的料子很漂亮，很适合你。我抓过那陈旧褪色的衣服，躺在床上看着你。他们到的时候，你凝视着镜子里我的身影。当你们坚强的面对这一切，不再退缩时，我感到莫名的自豪；但当他们抓住你，我的嘴唇变得苦涩干燥。  
他们拒绝让我跟着你，这没有什么好奇怪的，但当我发出嘶哑的怒吼时，他们放开了我。七点二十九分，我拉住你的手，却把你吓了一大跳，你没有甩开。一个面容模糊的男人粗暴的抓住你另一只胳膊，我不知道曾经的我是否敢把你拉开，把他们赶走，然后一起逃跑。但更为糟糕的是，如果我这么做了，你只会站在原地，一动不动。  
眼前这个光秃秃的房间里，人们拿着相机只为记录下你死亡的那一刻。我们走进房间，他们转过身盯着我们。  
我一直握着你的手，直到他们开始强行把你拽开。每个人都看着我，眼神里面充满着怜悯，厌恶和对我的失望。  
“发誓你不要在这里等，也不要看着我死去。”你说。房间很黑，你挪开了你的视线。  
你的手指从我手心中抽离，在那一瞬间，我目光相遇。我心痛无比。  
你依然骄傲地走过去，昂首挺胸，面容冷静、带有一丝丝的恶毒，甚至没有再多看谁一眼。我凝视着你的身影。  
我违背了自己的诺言，偷偷躲在一旁的阴暗角落，咬紧牙关握紧拳头。我留下来，只是想知道他们在最后一刻是否会放弃。是否会恢复理智？他们的魔杖对着你的喉咙，不过也是刽子手，没什么区别。  
他们也不是什么好东西。  
之后，我一动不动的站到那儿许久。人群从我的身边走过，讨论着他们的早餐、即将而来的会议，就好像刚刚什么事情也没有发生。毕竟只是取走了你的命，那又有什么关系？  
我失魂落魄的走到街上，期待着一场大雨。没有，我已经麻木了，直到你的声音在我的脑海中想起：“别他妈的唉声叹气了，波特。” 随之而来的剧痛差点儿让我吐出来。  
我再也见不到你了，再也不能碰你了，也不能听到你说话了，但我仍有回忆。没有人能从我这里把它夺去。  
清晨刺眼的阳光让我闭上了眼睛，感受着阵阵阴冷。我僵硬地行走，漫无目的。你离开了，我也不知道该去哪里。我总会找到目的地，那会发生在下一个二十四小时。


End file.
